Freeze drying is a process that removes a solvent or suspension medium, typically water, from a product. While the present disclosure uses water as the exemplary solvent, other solvents, such as alcohol, may also be removed in freeze drying processes and may be removed with the presently disclosed methods and apparatus.
In a freeze drying process for removing water, the water in the product is frozen to form ice and, under vacuum, the ice is sublimed and the vapor flows to a condenser. The water vapor is condensed on the condenser as ice and is later removed from the condenser. Freeze drying is particularly useful in the pharmaceutical industry, as the integrity of the product is preserved during the freeze drying process and product stability can be guaranteed over relatively long periods of time. The freeze dried product is ordinarily, but not necessarily, a biological substance.
Pharmaceutical freeze drying is often an aseptic process that requires sterile conditions within the freezing and drying chambers. It is critical to assure that all components of the freeze drying system coming into contact with the product are sterile.
Most bulk freeze drying in aseptic conditions is done in a freeze dryer wherein bulk product is placed in trays. In one example of a prior art freeze drying system 100 shown in FIG. 1, a batch of product 112 is placed in freeze dryer trays 121 within a freeze drying chamber 110. Freeze dryer shelves 123 are used to support the trays 121 and to transfer heat to and from the trays and the product as required by the process. A heat transfer fluid flowing through conduits within the shelves 123 may be used to remove or add heat.
Under vacuum, the frozen product 112 is heated slightly to cause sublimation of the ice within the product. Water vapor resulting from the sublimation of the ice flows through a passageway 115 into a condensing chamber 120 containing condensing coils or other surfaces 122 maintained below the condensation temperature of the water vapor. A coolant is passed through the coils 122 to remove heat, causing the water vapor to condense as ice on the coils.
Both the freeze drying chamber 110 and the condensing chamber 120 are maintained under vacuum during the process by a vacuum pump 150 connected to the exhaust of the condensing chamber 120. Non-condensable gases contained in the chambers 110, 120 are removed by the vacuum pump 150 and exhausted at a higher pressure outlet 152.
Tray dryers are typically designed for aseptic vial drying and are not optimized to handle bulk product. Bulk product must be manually loaded into the trays, freeze dried, and then manually removed from the trays. Handling the trays is difficult, and creates the risk of a liquid spill. Heat transfer resistances between the product and the trays, and between the trays and the shelves, sometimes causes irregular heat transfer. Dried product must be removed from trays after processing, resulting in product handling loss.
Because the process is performed on a large mass of product, agglomeration into a “cake” often occurs, and milling is required to achieve a suitable powder and uniform particle size. Cycle times may be longer than necessary due to resistance of the large mass of product to heating and the poor heat transfer characteristics between the trays, the product and the shelves.
Various alternatives to tray dryers have been tried, often involving moving parts within the vacuum dryers. Those arrangements present problems in aseptic applications because metal-to-metal moving contact such as sliding or rolling produces small metal particles that cannot be easily sterilized, and because moving mechanical elements such as bearings and bushings have hidden surfaces and are difficult to sterilize.
There is a need for an improved technique for processing bulk quantities of aseptic materials that are not contained in vials. The technique should maintain an aseptic environment for the process, and minimize handling of the product in trays, with the potential of spills. The process should avoid secondary operations such as milling to produce uniform particle sizes. The process should avoid the heat transfer problems associated with drying bulk product on trays. The process should be as continuous as possible, avoiding product transfer between equipment wherever possible.